


The Good Parts

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Reference, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the good parts of being in the new Hale Pack. The bonding moments, the fun times and everything that makes being in the pack better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: When there's nothing to do and nothing you want to do, the Hale Pack improvises.

There were good things in the new arrangements. Things that made them all closer. One being the time everyone watched a bunch of Disney movies in Stiles and Derek's bed all day. They had all been too tired to actually do anything productive that day so Derek had declared it their major lazy day.

\-------

Members of the Hale pack had just woken up to what might have been the most rainy, gloomy, muggy, depressing day anyone had ever seen in Beacon Hills. One by one, each teen had trudged out of their rooms, all still looking groggy. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes they entered the kitchen/living area.

Stiles was the first one out of his and Derek's room and he seemed to be the most awake out of anyone. He sat at the bar and rested his forehead on the cool surface. Waking up had to be one of the worst parts of the day in his opinion. It was always dreary and it never felt like he was getting a fresh start at a new day. It felt like he wanted to get back in his bed and go to sleep and that was the end of it.

Next it was Isaac, who came to sit next to him in the same position. All Isaac wanted was 5 cups of coffee with a lot of caffeine and a five hour energy. He actually didn't mind mornings, but this one felt like he was just sprung from the grave instead of his bed.

Derek came after that looking like he really had just been released from the grave. He stood behind them with his eyes closed, ruffling Isaac curls with one hand. His other hand rested on Stiles back, thumbing moving in small circles. He turned to his mate, looking at the tired teen and momentarily admiring his features like he did every once in awhile. Honestly it was hard for Derek to not do that.

Liam and Jackson were out of their's and Isaac's room soon after. They took both sides of the couch and laid down, probably hoping to go back to sleep. Liam was out like a light the moment he laid down whereas Jackson rested his elbow on the armrest of the couch and tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. Neither of them could say they liked mornings and this one was not any different.

Scott would have fell down the stairs if he had not been clinging to the railing. When he made it down safely, he sat by Jackson on the couch. The only time they got along was when they were both tired and cuddly. He leaned on Jackson's side, closing his eyes with hopes to get back to sleep.

Allison came down shortly after Scott, desperately trying to tame her hair. She held a brush that she clearly wasn't planning on using. She passed the couch, ruffling Jackson's hair as she went. He batted at her hand, but was too slow and missed. He growled but it sounded more like a whine, making her chuckle tiredly.

Ethan walked out of his and Aiden's room and sat on Stiles's other side and folded his arms in front of him and rested his head on them like a pillow. Aiden was next, standing by his brother and leaning against him.

Kira stumbled out of hers and Malia's room shortly after and went directly to the kitchen. She scoured the kitchen for food and while she did, Malia came down to do so with her. She had only gotten up because she smelled food and thought Stiles was cooking. She was very disappointed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Erica and Boyd never came down so Stiles had to assume Erica had snuck into Boyd's bed and would - most likely - be staying there.

The only sounds in the house were that of the rain outside, the rustling objects in the pantry and the occasional soft bang of a cupboard.

No one said anything and no one moved from their positions for at least 15 minutes. Ethan was the first to speak, "I am so tired," this caused a chorus of 'Me too's' and 'I just wanna go back to bed's'. Stiles reached over to pat Ethan gently on the arm, but missed and ended up patting his cheek then not bothering to move his hand. The human was too out of it to even care.

"I don't get it, how can we all be so tired? We didn't even do anything last night! If anything, we went to bed earlier than normal." Isaac complained groggily and Derek nodded.

Lydia came down then, looking lovely as ever, but the sleep in her eyes was present and the way she walked proved she was not fully awake. Her clothes proved it too. The 'cute' pajamas she wore mostly to impress were gone and were replaced with a pair of Derek's old flannel pants - which were way too big on her but were comfortable - and one of Aiden's shirts. Also too big.

She walked in the kitchen in time to hear Isaac, to which she replied, "We got too much sleep and it screwed up our sleeping patterns. We went to bed at a different time, but we woke up at the same time as normal."

"I didn't know too much sleep was a thing that existed," Scott mumbled with his eyes closed.

The silence was back but only for a minute of two. After that, Stiles finally lifted his head and groaned, running a hand through his hair and stretching, "Okay, pups, we gotta wake up," he said not very convincingly while many yawns and groans followed his statement.

Derek sighed, "Or-" he started, leaning on the bar so he could properly see his pack. He looked at all their tired faces and figured no one would be putting any real effort into training or anything productive that day. If they weren't going to get stuff done then they would at least have fun with it.

He continued, "-we could have a movie marathon," curious eyes turned to him and he shrugged, "As far as I know, none of us have plans for the day, we might as well do something fun. I'm not gonna make anyone train today and, trust me, it's for my sake, not yours," he didn't want to manage their train or train himself so he wouldn't make them, "And, since our bed is massive we can have a-" he was cut off by Aiden.

"Don't say it. I told you we're not calling it that. We can do it, but we're not calling it that," the slightly younger twin snapped and Ethan smacked his arm, lifting his head from the bar's cool surface.

It was silent after that until Jackson stood up from the couch with reluctance, dragging Scott with him. Scott slumped against his side and leaned his head on Jackson's arm, his own around Jackson's waist, "Well? Are we doing this or not?" Jackson asked impatiently and started pulling Scott up to the master bedroom with him. Everyone stood up and one by one followed the former kanima up the stairs. Well everyone save for Liam who was still sleeping on the couch, oblivious to all going on around him.

Before Derek went up after the teenagers, Stiles called him back, "Der, get Liam. Don't wake him up, just carry him," he yawned and looked at his mate with a pleading look. He didn't want to wake the baby wolf, scared an outburst might come out of it and usually he wouldn't be afraid to deal with it, but he was so tired. He waited at the top of the stairs for Derek and the pup.

The alpha sighed, "Okay, c'mon, pup. I know you're not gonna wanna miss a puppy pile," he whispered, picking him up gently and wrapping an arm around his middle while Liam's arms unconsciously curled around Derek's neck while his head rested on his shoulder. If he was awake right now he would be yelling at Derek for carrying him like he was a little kid. He got very defensive when it came to being the pack baby and he hated that they chose to call him that. But when his sleepy mind took over and his legs wrapped themselves around his alpha's waist, his point was kind of lost on everyone.

"Awwww," Stiles cooed, drawing out the word unnecessarily, "He'd kill you if he was awake right now, you know that right?" He asked when they were in their bedroom where everyone could now see them.

Derek chuckled softly, "No, he wouldn't. He might yell at me that he's not a baby so he didn't need to be carried like one, but he's way too tired to kill me," Derek said, and the pack nodded in agreement while Stiles laughed.

"Liam, wake up!" Jackson yelled causing the boy to wake up and look at him, not aware of his surroundings yet, "We know puppies need their sleep, but if we have to be awake then so do you!"

Still not having fully registered where he was, Liam groaned and held onto Derek tighter. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for just a little bit more sleep. "Shut up, Jackson, 'm still tired," it was muffled due to being said into Derek's shirt, but everyone heard. When he finally realized he was being held, he lifted his head and blushed. He looked at his alpha and whined, "Why didn't you just wake me up? I don't need to be carried."

The older man rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Stiles, with Liam in his lap, "Whatever you say, pup," Liam blushed harder and buried his face in Derek's shirt again while the twins and Jackson snickered as if the same thing had never been happened to Jackson. Expect that had been in private, not with the whole pack watching.

"Okay, now who has an idea for movies?" Stiles asked hoping to change the subject. At his question the group started to talk over each other with different ideas. Jackson, Scott and Aiden were saying action while Liam, Ethan and Derek said comedy. Malia and Kira didn't have an opinion because they had already fallen asleep in one corner of the bed. Allison and Lydia didn't really care, but Lydia was secretly hoping comedy would win while Allison silently wished for action.

The discussion turned into an argument. Stiles wished he could say he expected more from them, but he really couldn't. He was about to say something when he felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked over and saw Isaac telling him he wanted Disney. Stiles nodded and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"We're watching Disney. That's final," he added when they all opened their mouths to say something else. What Stiles says, goes. He nodded, approving of their obedience to him and got up to put in The Lion King before anyone could add or do anything. When he looked back he saw everyone under the blankets that were always on the bed during puppy piles. He smiled and pressed play and sat back between Derek and Ethan.

A quarter into the movie, Stiles looked at his pack and saw Jackson curled up to Scott, who had his arm around him. Scott's head was resting on Aiden's arm, who was now sitting by Stiles. Stiles had his head on Derek's chest while Liam was still curled on Derek's lap and Ethan was laying across Stiles and Aiden's laps.

Lydia, Allison and Isaac were cuddled against each other, Lydia sitting on Allison's lap and Isaac's head and Allison's shoulder.

Malia and Kira were curled up in the same corner, but they were awake now, having woken up during the opening song.

When Erica and Boyd heard Hakuna Matata from their room, they were in the puppy pile as quick as they could. They sat near Malia and Kira, cuddling against each other and stealing some of Stiles's popcorn.

The pack stayed like that for the rest of the day, taking turns to switch movies or get more snacks. They rarely talked and when they did it was to ask someone if they could pass the popcorn or move their [insert body part here].

Obviously they sang the songs, sometimes horribly and joking and sometimes they were serious about it. Stiles and Derek and had sang I See The Light after some serious begging. They did it and it was adorable - sickeningly as put by Jackson and Scott - but no one could say it was good.

Scott and Stiles acted out Elsa and Anna's parts to a T during the First Time In Forever reprise which quite frankly worried everyone.

Allison, Kira, Lydia, Malia and Erica all sang Make a Man Out Of You and they made a perfect performance of it. Malia didn't know the song very well, but she was happy she was still involved in the song.

Isaac and Stiles 'sang' Part of Your World. Derek didn't know if he would call it singing though.

Lydia sang Friends on the Other Side which made everyone laugh because of the accuracy. Although Lydia would never call them friends.

Allison and Lydia sang A Whole New World to each though and no one could really tell if it was jokingly or not. They were good actors though 'cause afterwards they leaned in like they were going to kiss each other - Scott looking extremely uncomfortable at this point - but just as their lips were about to touch they both pulled back, laughing like they had just pulled the best prank ever. Though, the pack still wasn't exactly sure if it was prank. Allison gave Scott a very long kiss after, proving that it really was just a prank.

Stiles and Allison sang Zero to Hero to Scott, referencing his turning from a loser with an inhaler to a True Alpha. Isaac, Derek and Lydia had joined in during the song, all looking at Scott, who had rolled his eyes at them and laughed, telling them to shut the hell up.

Isaac and Lydia had very badly sung Prince Ali to Allison as a joke about her nickname, Ali. They changed the words to Princess Ali and switched up some pronouns which made Allison figure they'd been planning that throughout the beginning of the movie.

Stiles sang Mother Knows Best to the 'younger' members of the pack and it just made everyone uncomfortable while he laughed maniacally at the end. It got even more uncomfortable when Derek said Mother Gothel reminded him of Peter.

Scott and Jackson sang Love is an Open Door which ended with Scott accidentally pushing Jackson off the bed. Stiles feared a fight would come on, but to his surprise and everyone else's Jackson just got back on the bed with Scott's help and cuddled back into his side. Stiles kept his eyes on those two the rest of the day. Them getting along like that was very suspicious to him.

Derek sang I Just Can't Wait to Be King but he switched the word 'King' to 'Alpha' and told everyone when he was done that that was basically what he felt when he was growing up. Stiles joked that Derek was secretly Simba and his dad was Mufasa. Of course, Stiles didn't say that Peter was basically Scar. He thought about all the correlations but he didn't say any of them because he knew Derek was probably already thinking them.

Everyone did a very passionate, yet joking performance to Let It Go. The real passion came out during Go The Distance. The funniest passion came out during Under the Sea.

Turned out, people are at their truest form when they watch Disney movies.

Overall it turned out to be an extremely fun day that none of them would forget. The best part was that when Danny got there, he didn't even question it. Just joined them. It was like they were a big family and they could be themselves with each other. It was the first of many bonding activities in the pack.


	2. mother's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the pups plan a surprise Mother's Day party for Stiles, they don't stop at the mediocre brunch in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the good parts part 2! i apologize once again for it being so fricking late haha. it my christmas present to all of you! enjoy!**

Allison groaned, ending her pacing to stand in the center of the living room. She rubbed her temples before facing each of the pack members in front of her, "Guys, seriously, what are we gonna do for Stiles on Mother's day?"

"Why can't we just buy him something good?" Jackson asked, rolling his eyes at how obvious this seemed.

"Because, you're the only one of us that can afford anything good, Jackson!"

"True, which means my present will be the best by default," Jackson said smugly while Scott glared at him.

"No," Allison said, immediately dismissing both boys before some kind of fight could break out, "You've lost your idea privileges, Jackson."

Isaac spoke up, "Why can't we all just go in on something big?"

Lydia didn't even look up from her phone to reply, "Because we'll argue about what to get and then decide on something too expensive and Jackson will end up paying for the whole thing."

"I see absolutely nothing wrong with that," Liam added, leaning back in his seat. He didn't have any money and Stiles would still get a good gift. It was a win-win to him.

"Really?" Boyd raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, "You'd be okay with Jackson becoming the favorite?" This quickly changed Liam's mind.

Scott scrubbed at his face, feeling exhausted, "Okay, so we're still without a plan and we've boosted Jackson's endless ego. This has been productive day."

"Once again," Lydia sighed, "I must fix everything," she stood from her seat and went to stand by Allison, "We'll have a cost limit for presents so everything we get him will be automatically -or at least close to- equal. If you can't afford one on your own then two or three can pair up on a present. And no, Jackson, you can't cheat and 'just add one zero to the set price'."

Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning to glare out the window.

Allison set up a wide price range at 50$ to 100$, knowing that no one would spend the very minimum amount due to the pride issue that basically everyone in the pack had.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd went in together, seeing as none of them had jobs and asking parents was kind of out of the question. After the pack's little 'team meeting' the three hopped in Erica's car and drove to the mall. Isaac knew all of Stiles' favorite places to shop so he assumed buying him a gift would be easy.

It was not easy. Most of the things they knew Stiles would like were above or below the cost range and almost everything else wasn't good enough for Stiles.

They searched the mall for an hour, looking through endless amounts of flannels, Star Wars and Marvel merch, hoodies and anything else that seemed Stiles-ish.

"Scott has this so much easier than any of us," Erica said in between bites of her burger. "He practically came out of the womb attached to Stiles."

"That's twins, Erica," Boyd deadpanned.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Isaac groaned, dropping his head onto the food court table, "We're never gonna find something for him!"

Boyd sighed and stood up, taking a break from their little pity party to walk down to the fountain in the center of the mall. On his way there a certain store caught his attention. He looked back to the food court where Erica and Isaac were still discussing the present before making the decision on his own and walked into the store.

15 minutes later and $80 dollars broker, Boyd proudly strode back into the food court with a fully wrapped large box in his arms. The two other wolves looked at him strangely when he set the box down on the table without explanation.

"What is it?"

Boyd shrugged, "Don't worry about it." he would eventually tell them later but this was his discovery, he could keep to himself for a little bit. Mostly he just wanted to see if Isaac could guess it.

Danny and Ethan were in a similar situation - wandering around the mall for something Stiles might like. Unfortunately for them, neither knew Stiles too well. Danny was ashamed to say that though they'd known each since kindergarten, Danny hardly knew Stiles at all, besides what he learned through the time he'd been in the pack. Danny had hung out with Jackson who definitely did not hang out with Scott or Stiles when they were kids.

"Okay, think, what does Stiles like?" Ethan asked, looking from store to store on either side of them.

"Talking, complaining, Scott, Liam more than any of us," Danny deadpanned.

"I meant more like, material items, Danny."

Danny sighed, racking his brain for something that he would get his own mother. Upon realizing that Stiles wasn't actually a woman he vetoed the thoughts. "We should have gone in with Scott."

Ethan looked away from scanning shops to shoot his boyfriend a glare, "Come on, we have to get him something good that he can use. We just need to know what he likes. So let's go, use that big brain of yours and tell me what he'd want!"

Danny chuckled softly at Ethan, shaking his head, "Okay, fine. Well he likes food a lot. Video games, Star Wars, movies. Red Bull. Music, probably. His jeep. Uh.... coffee. That's all I got."

"That's all I need," Ethan said, sending him a dorky smile and dragging off towards a certain store.

Jackson begrudgingly joined Scott and Liam who let him in because they were both close to broke and thought maybe Jackson would be nice enough to pay a little bit extra. Although, they were talking about the guy that witnessed Isaac being abused by his dad for years and did nothing about it.

They went with 'he's different now!' and let him in.

Scott regretted the decision quickly, after their first discussion ended in a yelling match. They clashed too much. Jackson had expensive taste and knew what would be a good gift but Scott knew what Stiles liked and it wasn't always something expensive. Liam tried to be a neutral party but it was hard when he knew Scott was probably right.

"I think I got something, boys!" Jackson announced, smiling smugly as he showed Scott and Liam an item on his phone. Scott scoffed the moment he saw it, it just didn't say Stiles to him.

"Uh... I think something like this would be better for Stiles," Scott replied carefully in hopes not to create another argument while he brought up a picture on his phone. It was something he'd been hoping to get Stiles for his birthday but that was awhile away and it was fairly expensive. Might as well make Jackson buy part of it for him.

Jackson stared at the picture for a second before looking up at Scott with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, if you hate him. Why can't we just get him something nice? Like a new car to replace his crappy jeep." Scott heard Liam sigh loudly behind them and flop on the couch.

"Jackson, you know why, don't be stupid," Scott said, rubbing his temples. He really didn't want to fight with Jackson, but he was so difficult to be around sometimes. "Can you please just level with me, Jacks, and let me get my best friend a good mother's day present?"

The younger hesitated a moment. he wanted to get Stiles something good too. He just didn't have the same idea of 'good' as Scott.

Figuring maybe he should be listening to the guy's best friend in whole world, Jackson huffed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He scooted closer to Scott to see his phone better while Liam did the same on Scott's other side. They searched for awhile before all three agreed on something perfect.

Lydia, Malia and Aiden were the only group to figure something out right off the bat and actually find what they were looking for. Lydia set out a game plan, found out what stores had the present and had the group split up and go to each store. If it was at more than one store, they would compare prices over text and all meet at the store with the best price.

"Lydia, I could kiss you," Malia said, wide smile on her face when they got home, "It would have taken me forever to find a gift like this for mom."

They got home and Aiden and Malia immediately went in search of wrapping paper, tape and scissors. Malia basically had to fight Liam for the wrapping paper that she wanted but it soon ended when Lydia appeared with a whole other roll of paper. She took it with a smile and went back to her room to finally wrap the present.

Though after three failed attempts and half of the roll gone, Lydia and Aiden decided to take over while Malia took a nap.

This is why Lydia was the one to pair up with.

Allison and Kira were together too, but were much more optimistic than their pack siblings. They were quick to hop on pinterest and a number of websites for a present idea. Allison already had a game plan, telling Kira what to do, "You search 'nerd birthday present' and I'll search 'friend present ideas'. We're bound to find something he'll like."

They sprawled out on the couch, occasionally showing each other pictures that were either approved or denied. There was a lot of good but nothing that was really catching either's attention. Every once in awhile they considered just settling for something before remembering that this was Stiles they were searching for. The guy that dealt with endless amounts of bullshit from a pack of immature teenagers and and an annoyingly grumpy mate. He deserved so much more than a couple flannels and nerd merch.

After what felt like an endless search of sentimental jars of 'why i love you' and hundreds of crappy nerd gifts, Allison and Kira were out of optimism. Allison was laying on her stomach on the ground, phone lying across the room where she had slid it over the carpet after seeing the same link on google for the 6th time. She sighed and rolled over onto her back to stare up at the lights.

Her staring was interrupted by Derek's form casting a shadow over her.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked, dropping down on the couch next to Kira's feet.

Kira didn't lift her head from the couch cushion, "We've been on our phones for an hour looking for a mother's day present for Stiles." Allison groaned. It had only been an hour?

Derek nodded, but didn't say anything. He pulled out his own phone and started a search through Amazon.

Within 2 minutes he announced that he found something. The girls were quick to jump up and see just what he found in 2 minutes that they couldn't in an hour. They were on either side of him in seconds, leaning in to see what he found.

They were ecstatic at first, Stiles would absolutely go nuts for this. They knew he'd love it but there was no way this could be under 100$.

Allison scrolled down to the price and almost fainted at the 400$ price tab underneath the picture. The two girls deflated and leaned back against the couch with a groan.

Derek looked at them, confused. He found something, hadn't he? "What's wrong with this? He would love this. I know this isn't what you guys already have."

"It's not that," Allison said, "We all agreed on a price of 50 to 100 dollars. That's way over."

"Well, I didn't agree to a price range. What if you two both pay 100 and I'll pay the rest? You're still technically paying the same as everyone else, I won't have to think of something else to get him and Stiles will get a great present. Win-win-win."

Allison and Kira looked at each with a grin before wrapping their arms around Derek. "You're a genius, Der!"

"I better get something awesome for father's day."

-

Mother's day finally came and all the wolves were ready with their presents. But of course, they didn't start with that.

For once, everyone let Stiles sleep in for an extra 2 hour while they attempted to make him breakfast in bed which was quickly turning into brunch in bed. Stiles could sleep the day away if you let him.

They managed not to make a mess of the kitchen - in fact, they were like a well-oiled machine they way they worked. Before they started they agreed to not fight or argue about anything. Lydia had already come up with what they were cooking and when they'd be waking him up. They decided Derek would be the one to bring the breakfast up and also wake Stiles then the pups would all come in with cards they picked out at the store. They would be giving him his real gifts at dinner.

Derek carried a tray with pancakes, eggs and bacon on it. There was a cup of coffee set on top of a envelope that said 'Happy Mother's/Alpha Mate's Day'. Derek added the Alpha's Mate part because sometimes he didn't know how comfortable Stiles felt about the whole 'mom' thing.

The pups watched from the door as Derek placed the tray on Stiles' bedside so he could wake him up. It was definitely the gentliest the pups had ever seen him wake anyone up. Usually he just flipped on the light and told them to get their asses out of bed.

Stiles rolled over, stretching his arms out and patting the space next to him. He opened his eyes to see where his mate went only to find him right in front of his face. Stiles jumped, "God, I don't understand how you can sneak around so quietly all the time."

Derek smiled fondly at him, "It's called, you're a heavy sleeper."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's called, you're a creepy werewolf." Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Derek grabbed the tray off the table and set in on Stiles' lap, catching the other off guard, "Uh, I don't own a calendar, but I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday."

Derek chuckled, "It's mother's day. It was the pups' idea. Mostly Lydia and Scott."

"Oh," Stiles seemed to deflate. "Mother's day, right. I forgot about that." more like pushed it into the farthest corner of his mind. Mother's day was definitely not his favorite day of the year.

Derek noticed Stiles's drop in mood. He wanted to ask about it, but figured this wasn't a great time since all of the pups were right outside of the door and could definitely hear their conversation, "Uh, well, the pups are all outside the door. But I can tell them you don-"

"No, Der, I'm fine," Stiles said with a weak but genuine smile, "I'll be fine. They planned everything out, I might as well enjoy it."

"If you're sure..."

Stiles nodded, and Derek stood to go open the door, only to be stopped by Stiles' hand on his, "Just, can we make a little time to go down to the cemetery?"

Derek nodded and let the pups in. They seemed apprehensive, having heard the conversation that went on between the two alphas. A smile from Stiles reassured them quickly and they were up on the bed with him in no time. They all helds cards, besides Liam who was the only one that couldn't find one that he thought fit Stiles. He wrote his own but he didn't want Stiles to read it in front of the others so he thought he'd show him after dinner.

All the pups had Stiles read the cards while he ate his breakfast. Scott insisted on going first.

Stiles took the card from Scott and read, "Mom, you were right." on the inside it said "Don't make me say it again." with a note from Scott underneath it that Stiles read to himself. He hugged Scott and thanked him.

"By the way, I'm always right. You really should listen to me more. I'm the only one that always knows who the bad guy is," Stiles said with a proud smile while the pups groaned. Stiles was right about 50% of the time but to him, that counted as 99%.

Next he took Lydia's and laughed at the words on it: "I love how we don't have to say outloud that I'm your favorite child."

When the pups started laughing at this until Stiles muttered, "She's not wrong though."

He quickly took the first card he saw and read it before they started arguing about this. It was Malia's and it was accurate, "Malia wins. 'Mom, I love you and would do anything for you. Except clean my room. Please don't make me do that.'"

"Hey, I try to keep it clean," Kira said and Malia scoffed.

"Yeah, your side of it."

Stiles grabbed another card while the two girls made googly eyes at each other. It was from Ethan, "'Mom, thanks for feeding me so I don't die.' You're welcome, Ethan."

Ethan smiled at him while Stiles chuckled and took a card from Aiden, "'You're one of my favorite parents.' You two are really minimalist, aren't you?" Stiles asked rhetorically as he took a card signed by Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

It had a Batman signal on it but in the middle it said "BATMOM" instead. He laughed and thanked all three of them.

"Our's next!" Kira said, handing him a card, "It's from me, Allison, Danny and Derek."

Stiles grinned at her and read the card, "'I hope a mediocre mother's day dinner can help negate 364 days of smug ingratitude.'" Stiles couldn't help but laugh extra at that one, "And we have a winner."

He hugged Allison, Kira and Danny and thanked them. He really liked that card.

"Saving the best for last," Jackson said holding out his card to Stiles.

"Wait, what about Liam?" Stiles asked, looking among the wolves for their youngest.

Liam spoke up sheepishly from his spot next to Derek, "I, uh, couldn't find one... I have one but it doesn't have something funny on it."

"That's okay. It doesn't need to be funny," Stiles reassured him but Liam still shook his head.

"I'll give it to you after dinner."

Stiles hesitated, "I fear opening this."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Just read it, mom."

Stiles thought for a second that maybe this would actually be something nice. His hope drained when he read the card, "'Happy mother's day from a real son of a bitch.' Classy, Jacks, always classy."

Jackson just sent him a wink.

-

After having breakfast/brunch together, the pack member whose mothers were still with them, went to celebrate with them for lunch. Jackson, Malia and Isaac preferred to stay with Stiles and Derek since they didn't have another place to go. Jackson's parents were still in London and neither Isaac nor Malia had present mothers. Allison didn't either but she spent it with her dad to have an honorary lunch.

Ethan and Aiden didn't have a mother but Ethan went with Danny and Aiden chose to go with Scott since Melissa loved him and Scott was too nice.

While the others were away, Stiles, Derek and the three pups went to the cemetery. Jackson and Malia followed Isaac to his mother's grave for support and Stiles went to his mother's.

"Hi mom.... I know I just came here last week to tell you about Liam's birthday, but it's Mother's day and... you know, you're my mother...." Stiles awkwardly paused and looked back at Derek who was on the other side of the cemetery, talking to his own mother. He'd brought him here plenty of times for support while he talked to his mom but never on Mother's day. Mostly because usually, Stiles spent Mother's day all by himself at the cemetery. He didn't even let his dad come with him.

"I know I usually come alone on this day, but the pack kinda surprised me with a mother's day brunch in bed. It was nice of them. It was nice to have a happy mother's day," Stiles smiled weakly, it still wasn't his favorite day. He cleared his throat, "I, uh, I brought my sourwolf with me, that's a first. But his mom's here too so, you know, killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm sorry I don't have any flowers for you this time, mom. I wasn't expecting to come today. It might be best though, since they always get stolen anyway," he laughed though there was no humor to it. "It was great for the pups to do this, they're so great sometimes. Possibly the best thing to happen to me. I've probably told you that a thousand times," at least he wasn't crying. Some years he does and some he just talks to her. "I guess I'm officially their mother now. They've sealed the deal. Isaac has said so many times that I'm the best mom ever. Even Jackson has told me that. Jackson, who has the biggest inferiority complex I've ever seen, told me I'm the best mom. My life's fricking unbelievable."

"They all tell me how great I am, but I will never live up to you. No matter how far I come in life, I will never be on the same level as you were, mom. You were generous and caring, selfless all the time. You were so smart. You were always right, you always knew just what to say and everyone always loved you. I love you so much, mom, but I could never compare to you."

"Stiles?" Malia asked in a small voice, hoping she wasn't being rude, like usual.

Stiles swiped at his eyes before looking back at her, "Yeah?"

"You know you just described yourself, right?"

Stiles smiled at her disbelievingly. He knew pity when he saw it.

"She's right, Stiles." Derek said from beside Malia and Stiles had to take a deep breath to keep tears from falling.

Stiles looked back at the grave, rereading the ingrained words on the stone for the billionth time: 'RIP Claudia Stilinski - Caring wife, loving mother, always in our hearts.' He read it again and again. His eyes filled with tears again but he wouldn't let them fall. He looked back to his mate and smiled weakly. "I'm good at looking after you guys. I'm good at being a 'mom' or alpha's mate or dad or whatever the hell I am. But I'm not her."

And he was okay with that as long as he had his pack.

-

Dinner time came and the Hale pack was gradually returning to the house. Soon the only one missing was Liam, who Scott had to go pick up.

The dinner really was not fancy. The opposite in fact, Derek didn't want to try to make something in the short amount of time they'd been home for so he ordered pizzas and takeout for the pups that didn't want pizza. Stiles claimed that he didn't mind, in fact he preferred this alternative.

Soon enough, the food came, the pups were all in the living room, ready with their wrapped presents for Stiles.

"Hurry up, mom, we want you to open these!!"

"Yeah, get in here, Stiles!"

Stiles yelled back from the kitchen, piling a plate high with pizza and curly fries, "Hey, I didn't even know you guys had presents for me so I think I should have time to get whatever extra food I want!"

The impatient pups huffed and begrudgingly ate their food while the alpha's mate took his time.

When Stiles finally came out with his food he took a seat in the middle of the couch, by Derek, so the pups could sit around the two.

Allison and Kira insisted that they go last, not because they assume it will be the best present, but because they know it will be the best.

Jackson volunteered him, Scott and Liam's gift first. Scott handed it over to Stiles, really hoping that he'd love it.

Stiles took the present, or really he should say presents since it was clearly two thin things wrapped separately then taped together to show its one present. He examined the shape before unwrapping it. Whatever the things were, they were thin, wide rectangles. Stiles guessed picture frames.

"Come on, Stiles, have more faith in us than that," Scott said and Stiles realized he must have said that outloud.

He chuckled and began unwrapping. It was technically a picture frame, it just had something in it. Stiles pulled all the wrapping off and saw two parallel lines of sound waves in one of the frames, the other had one line that said "Beacon Hills Pack" underneath it.

Stiles sent Scott a questioning look but Liam beat him to the explanation, "It's sound wave art! The one with two is Defying Gravity from Wicked and the other, Scott sent in a recording of him saying "Beacon Hills Pack" and they made this."

"So we can have Scott's eternal voice on our walls forever," Jackson added, smiling.

Stiles ignored Jackson addition, "This is awesome, guys, thank you so much," he said, leaning down to hug the three of them.

"Hey, while we're talking about it, Scott, why did you choose Defying Gravity?" Jackson asked. He planned on doing it later, but he was impatient.

"My mom took Stiles and I to see Wicked one year for Mother's Day."

"It was the year after my mom died. I've seen it like three times besides that," he paused, looking down at the Defying Gravity sound waves, "That was probably the only good Mother's Day I had after she, uh, left. Well, besides this one," he smiled at Scott, but this seemed to be all he wanted to say on the subject, and the pups respected this.

Isaac handed him his, Boyd and Erica's present next and Stiles didn't know what to think of it. It was a fairly big box and it was very heavy.

"I got nothing," Stiles said, trying to think what it might be. He tore into the paper, revealing a picture of something that looked like a white egg. Upon tearing the rest off, he saw it was an outdoor wireless speaker and dock.

"Is this for me or for you guys?" Stiles chuckled, throwing the paper onto the other side of the couch.

"Neither, this is for me," Derek said taking the box from his hands, "This will be really good while we're training or if I don't want you playing music in the house. It's waterproof, I could send you out in the rain if I wanted to," he joked (possibly) reading the side of the box.

Stiles leaned down to hug the three pups. Erica kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, Isaac dragged out the hug for as long as he could whereas Boyd made his more of a quick 'bro' hug which Stiles still appreciated, "Thank you, he'll have a lot of fun with that."

Derek interrupted their hug, "Hey Stiles, it says it has a 'mood' setting. Wonder what that's for," Derek said sarcastically, waggling his eyebrows at his mate.

"Oh my god, please put it away, someone give me another present," Lydia, Malia and Aiden were his saviors, placing their neatly wrapped present in his hands.

It was heavy too, but not as big. The box was a short rectangle and whatever was in it didn't move around when he tipped and turned the box.

"Some kind of electronic thing," Stiles guessed and Lydia sent him a smile.

He ripped from one corner down to the other swiftly, curious to see what it was. He passed all the paper to Derek and held up the box. "A projector? Lydia, I know you're good in school and all, but we're not gonna start having mini lessons in the living room."

"No," she chuckled, "It's for movies and games if we hook the Xbox to it."

"Don't we need a projector screen for this too then?" Stiles asked, reading little notes on the box.

Aiden answered, "Nah, we can just use big white sheets."

Stiles nodded and placed the gift to the side to hug all three of them. "Thanks, pups. We're gonna have a lot of fun with that."

"Movie night!" Scott said excitedly and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I could get some of you to finally see Star Wars," Stiles said with a lot of emphasis towards Scott and Liam, "Honestly, how have you not seen it? It's disappointing that some of don't get half the jokes I make."

"I don't get any of the jokes you make," Jackson said and Stiles flipped him off, promptly ending the conversation.

Danny handed him his and Ethan's present next before Jackson could get too offended.

Their box was big, heavy and something moved around in it. Stiles didn't even want to try to guess at it. Instead he tore off the paper quickly and saw a picture of a coffee pot.

He almost squealed when he saw it, it was perfect and he loved it. It was a 12 cup drip pot and it had another sidethat would make 1 cup. Coffee was his savior and now Danny and Ethan were too. He was tempted to run to the kitchen and start making a pot right then. He absolutely hated the machine that Derek tried to pass off as a coffee pot in their kitchen. It made the worst coffee ever, but Derek refused to get rid of it.

Stiles almost wanted to laugh in his face at that moment because HA! HE WINS, HE GOT A NEW POT AND DEREK DIDN'T BUY IT SO HE CAN'T HOLD IT OVER STILES HEAD.

He basically jumped on Danny, hugging him and Ethan tightly. "I could kiss you two, thank you so much!"

"Okay, Stiles, settle down," Derek said with a sigh, he knew exactly which argument he just lost.

"I'm so happy!"

Derek pulled him off of Danny and took the coffee pot and set it anywhere away from Stiles, who couldn't stop smiling smugly at Derek.

Kira laughed, before holding out their present to Stiles, too excited to wait any longer. She wanted to see his reaction so bad! "Okay.... Well, best for last! Allison and I actually went in with Derek for our present," Kira said, handing Stiles a good sized box.

As Stiles began to unwrap it, he caught a glimpse of the name and gasped, "You guys didn't -" he tore another strip of paper off and his smile widened, his shock growing, "No, you did not..." He tore the remaining paper off to reveal the Playstation 4 Star Wars Battlefront bundle that came with 2 (they would definitely be buying more) controllers. While Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the console, everyone else turned mutual glares of betrayal to Allison and Kira.

"We had a price limit! You even came up with it, Allison!" Jackson said, feeling the most betrayed. He could have easily gotten that!

Allison shrugged, holding up her arms in a 'sorry, not sorry' way, small smirk on her face, "Hey, we obeyed the rules. We both paid a 100, Derek just paid for the rest. And since derek never agreed on a price range..." She trailed off, letting them come to the conclusion themselves. She sent her trademarked 'innocent' smile to each of her siblings while they just sighed or groaned. What could she say? They didn't technically break the rules. Well maybe the unspoken one of fairness, but she could live with that.

"This is amazing. I love you guys," Stiles gushed over his new toy, sending the three loving smiles, "Thank you so much. All of you, actually I love everything you got," Stiles momentarily wondered why they never got him anything like this on his birthday, but pushed the thought from his brain. He was too happy to be bitter right now, "This was so awesome and, to be honest, I didn't think I'd ever have a good mother's day again."

He beamed and laughed when all the pups stood up and basically tackled him and Derek, sending them backwards on the couch. The pups dragged out the hug, but after too long, Stiles cleared his throat and squirmed in the pile, "Okay, I love you guys and all, but a) you're too warm and b) we have a Playstation to hook up."

This got them up faster than light and they rushed to the pile of presents to open and set up all of Stiles' (their) new stuff. Stiles was the first to the new game console and the first to play it while Derek grabbed the sound wave pictures to hang them up in behind the couch.

After the excitement of all the gifts and new things died down, the majority of the pups went to bed, along with Stiles and Derek. Scott, Jackson, Ethan and Isaac ignored Stiles request that they go to bed soon and kept playing into the wee hours of the night. Either that or they didn't hear him through the sound of gunfire and fighting coming from the game.

Stiles was just about to thank Derek for helping the pups plan the day in a less than appropriate way when Liam barged into their room.

"....Is this a bad time?"

Stiles groaned and exclaimed, "Yes!" at the same time that Derek told him, "No."

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Stiles teased, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. He was surprised to see it was 1 am. He had no idea they played that long.

Liam gave a sarcastic laugh, "Hilarious, mom, I could just go back to my room and not show you this card that I worked really hard on."

Stiles rolled his eyes - overdramatic, small child. He patted the bed, signal for Liam to come join them. Thank God they hadn't gotten too far in Stiles' act of appreciation or this would've been very awkward.

Liam hesitated, almost wanting to just shake his head and run back to his room. His eyes flickered back and forth from Stiles to the floor to the ceiling. He fidgeted and stuttered out, "Actually, uh, i-it's not really anything special."

"Liam, it could just be piece of paper with your name on it written in crayon and I'd take it," Stiles said, smiling at their baby wolf, who returned a small, unsure smile. Liam hesitated another moment before clambering up onto the bed. He sat crossed legged towards the end of the bed and clutched the paper he held. He felt really stupid for not just getting one while everyone else did. He was kicking himself for not looking for one hard enough. Scott had even offered to help him find one, but he still had refused.

Liam sighed, shifting in his spot while he handed over the paper. He refused to look at Stiles and he really would rather Stiles read it while he wasn't in the room. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when Stiles opened the makeshift card. He was so embarrassed of just the look of it. When he first made it he thought it was too boring, just being in pencil, all gray and black and white. Liam had wanted it to be prettier so he decided to trace over the words with colored pencils, which kind of made it look like a 3 year old made it. Not to mention the fact that it was crumpled up and wrinkly.

On a third look at it, he had decided to draw a picture. It wasn't as much to pretty it up as it was to cure Liam of his boredom one day. So, instead of a completely blank page on the back, there was a very, very crappy stick figure drawing of the pack, all in different colors to differentiate the members.

He blush spread down his neck and he was sure everywhere else. His entire body felt warm as he watched Stiles look at his card. He covered his eyes shyly when Stiles flipped the card to look at the back, groaning when he heard the alpha pair chuckle.

Stiles closed the card, and his smile grew when he glanced back at Liam, who was watching him through his fingers. The pack mom looked back at the front, which was just 'Happy Mother's Day' in crudely drawn bubble letters, and finally thought he should tell Liam his thoughts, "Liam, this is-"

"I know, I know, it's so bad," Liam interrupted him before he could say anything, "It's not funny or relatable or anything. I should've bou-"

"Liam, stop," Stiles' smile grew amused as Liam went on, "come on, kid, nothing this sweet needs to be funny. That'd just be overkill. Like how the LaffyTaffy wrappers have jokes on them. Nobody wants that, seriously. Plus they definitely stole that whole idea from that popsicle company, and -" Stiles stopped when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder, telling him that he was rambling. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, point is, I love it. Thank you, Liam."

Liam's hands dropped as he looked up at Stiles, landing in his lap. He smiled almost proudly at the two, but his blush never went away. Deciding that his business was done here, he moved to get off the bed but Stiles' voice stopped him in his tracks, "Woah, hey, what the hell? You're just gonna give me that card and then think you can just leave and not hug me? What kind of pup are you, get in here." Stiles held up his arms, open and waiting.

Liam flashed an amused smile before crawling across the bed and into Stiles' arms. He felt Derek's arm around him for a second before it disappeared and he pulled away from Stiles. His face still felt hot, but at least now he was smiling. That is, until Stiles pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Ew, come on, don't be that mom."

"Only mom I know how to be, baby wolf, now get your ass in bed."

Best Mother's day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited ending because it was pointed out to me that i forgot to add liam's card part!! thank you IsabellaOliveira340
> 
> honestly tho was that ending really surprising we all know liam is my small child**


End file.
